A Date In the Life of Annabeth Chase
by peacelight
Summary: this story is set between TLO and LH a sweat little story about Percy and Annabeth pure fluff ONE SHOT


Annabeth Chase was working on her designs for the new Olympus in her dorm room. Frustrated with the amount of statues she had to design.

Her roommate and her friends all came in forcing me to hide my designs, it was hard to explain why I was designing the New Olympus. After weeks of work it was still a shock but it made me very happy.

"Hey Annabeth what are you doing?" Tracey my roommate said.

"Nothing just studying" I responded, she nodded but her friend Penny looked at me and said "Don't you have a life?" in a snarky tone.

I had no idea what I did to make her dislike me but she made it clear that I was not her friend.

"Yah I do. I'm just killing time till my date." Which was true Percy promised a surprise which I couldn't wait for.

"Right? You have a date then; why haven't you mentioned him before" Penny said. Before I could say anything Tracey jumped in.

"What are you wearing for this date and who is it with"

I answered her question because I was sick of Penny she reminded me of Drew from camp and that was not a nice endorsement.

"I'm going to wear jeans and a t-shirt, because Percy said it was a surprise and knowing him it will be something requiring a lot of movement."

I mean he takes ADHD to a new level, I've rarely seen him sit for over an hour unless he is forced to.

Molly Tracey other friend said "That's no excuses not to dress up good thing we were here." For the next twenty minutes they went through my closet. Penny made multiple comments about my style, but I knew Percy didn't care about things like that.

After the girls finally picked out an outfit black legs with a dark blue tank top, and agreed to let me wear my owl necklace.

"Hey so we are going to the restaurant across campus have fun on your date" Tracey said.

Penny just smirked and mouthed AS IF.

I just lay back and pulled out my designs, I was thinking of a statue for Hestia she wasn't recognized enough.

After twenty minutes decided to wait on Percy outside. Really I mean he can meet prophecy deadlines to a tee but can't pick me up on time.

I walked outside to look for Percy, but instead I see my friends surrounding a car. My jaw drops when I see who's standing next to it.

I walk toward the Austin Martin with the custom paint job; sea blue.

He standing there and I can see Penny blatantly flirting with him.

"Hey Percy" I said.

"Hey Annabeth sorry I'm late but look a gift from my dad." Just as he says that he kisses, even now he takes my breath away and I no longer have the excuses of being under water.

"Oh so this is your big surprise" I said. He nodded.

"Yah it just appeared on my doorstep" laughing even when demigods get gifts it is strange.

That's when I noticed everyone starting especially Penny, I think if done enough good in my life to say that I loved seeing her look so stupid.

I mean Percy looked like a god and I would know.

"Let's go Percy" he nodded.

As I got into the car I asked "what was the car for?" he smiled and said "15 years of missing birthday presents but I think he isn't telling me something."

I looked at him demigods were naturally suspicious "Look I'm sure that everything's fine I've been on Olympus everything seems to be normal."

"I guess but gods are only ever nice when bad things are coming but maybe that's changing let's forget it and go have fun on the beach."

I nodded. Glad to be a normal teenager on a date with her boyfriend.

As he drove we talked about school Percy he had been in detention as usual even after nine schools he still finds new ways to get in trouble.

I filled him on my time with gods and how they only have one request that all their demands are met. I have a list the size of the empire state building form each god.

He laughed at that.

"Annabeth what did you expect, but don't lie you love the work this is your idea of a dream"

I couldn't argue with it.

"What's yours? Percy you gave up immortality so I ask what is your dream?"

I was so curious this had been eating at me for a long time.

He looked at me and said "We are here" I stared at him waiting for him to continue but he just kept walking towards the river.

"So are you going to answer?"

He nodded we sat down on a rock as he stared out to the water he started "my dream has come true Annabeth the reason I said no to immortality was because I wanted this"

Huh "What do you mean Percy" he looked me in the eye and said "Immortality would mean I would be stuck helping the gods fix their problems forever but now I can have a life with my family, friends and most importantly the girl I love"

My heart was melting. "So you don't regret it" he shook his head and said "No not one bit immortality would only be great if I was spending forever with you"

I smiled and kissed him it was the only way I could tell him how much that meant to me.

"You do know that this life won't be picnic there will be monsters, and fights maybe with gods or their enemies right"

He nodded "But as long as I have you we can face anything we watch each other's backs Annabeth"

Even for a seaweed brain he can be really sweat.

After that we went for a swim and recreated our underwater kiss.

Laughing through the night when Percy walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye three times and said I love you before going home.

I smiled and walked into the room to see Tracey Molly and Penny waiting for me.

"So how was the date?" "It sound like it went great how long does it take to say goodbye" followed by laughter.

I was bombarded with these questions for a few seconds and I looked at them and said "It was the best date ever"

* * *

**I hope u like this i had the idea stuck in my head its pure fluff**


End file.
